Gung Ho
Gung Ho is the 18th episode of Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. Synopsis Following the hold over Tommy Being Broken the Rangers problems are far from over as Tommy and Jason are placed under a spell making them more competitive than normal. Will this be the rangers downfall? Episodie Another Day in Angel Grove had come and Jason and Tommy were preparing for the Team Ninja Finals. Both landed a side kick on the food before getting back in postion Zeran was currently munching on popcorn while watching as Julia, now working part time and the juice bar came over. "Drinks guys?" She asked with a grin as Luke took his. "Hey thanks Julia when did you start working here?" Luke asked. "A couple days ago." She said with a smile. "Hey Julia!" Ernie called pointing to another order. "I gotta go guys take care." She said after they each took their drink racing back over to give Ernie a hand. Tommy tried to land a jumping spinning roundhouse kick before each of them landed a kick on the other arm before getting back in position circling one another. Tommy raced going for a punch as Jason blocked it as if going for a punch before pulling back and spoke. "Could of had ya man." Jason said as Tommy shook his head. "Nah I pulled a kick." He said as Luke groaned before Jason spoke. "Nah nah look at it this way-" Jason started. "GUYS!" Luke shouted as they turned towards them as Zack spoke. "You got a lot more work to do before the Team Ninja finals." Zack stated. "Yeah this training program I have put together will have you two in shape in no time if you'd learn to corporate." Billy stated with a slight glare. "Its called TEAM Ninja Finals and there is no "I" in Team you two." Luke chimed in. "Luke-boy is right." Zeran stated after finishing a handful of popcorn he had. "Guys thanks for managing us but I got a lock on this team Ninja thing." Jason stated. "Didn't I just say-oh forget it!" Luke groaned in annoyance. "Check this out." Jason said hitting Tommy in the chest as they got in postion before Jason gave a spin kick before hitting Tommy in the stomach. "Not bad put your punches need work!" Tommy said going in punching Jason as he blocked the hits as Luke face palmed. "I think I'm getting one of Rita's headaches..." Luke groaned. "Asprin Boy?" Zeran asked pulling one out of no where. "Thanks Mr. Smith." Luke said popping it in before drinking it down with his drink. Suddenly Tommy tried to go for a round house kick as Jason rolled to the side with a smirk. "Oh for the love of all thats holy!" Zeran muttered face palming. Up in space Zerak was looking down with a small smirk. "Oh my whats this Jason and Tommy being a little to competitive? This has the opportunity for much amusement." Zerak said to himself with a smirk. Down on earth suddenly two dark energy beams shot on Tommy and Jason as they were currently hitting each other with the sticks they were fighting with trying knock the others down as Luke and the others threw their pencils back in disbelief. "I give up they are don-" Luke started before suddenly the communicators went off as Jason and Tommy didn't seem to catch on. Luke and Zeran groaned in annoyance as they went over and grabbed the two by the ear. "OW! OW! HEY!" Jason shouted once they we in private. "I'm only going to say this once you two when Zordon calls YOU ANSWER!" Luke shouted. "Ow okay okay." Jason said as Luke brought up the communicator. "Lucas, you and the others are needed in downtown angel grove Zerak has sent down some new super putties and a monster named Inferno." Zordon explained. "Super Putties? aren't they strong enough?" Luke asked as Zordon's voice boomed. "these new putties fists have been infused with the metal Xellium." Zordon explained as Zeran's eyes widdened. "XELLIUM?! Oh Zerak you piece of dungnarx dong." Zeran muttered. "Um what?" Luke asked in confusion. A dungarx is a creature from Rolagar, it's part ostrich and hyena." Zeran explained. "Um okay Eww." Kimberly muttered. "Okay lets do this guys can you two morph without competing?" Luke asked. "Only if he does." Jason said. "And only if he does." Tommy added as Luke facepalmed. "Oh for the love of all thats holy..." Zeran muttered. "Luke please lead the morph before I get one of Rita's headaches..." Zeran muttered. "You got it Mr. Smith lets do this ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as the rangers pulled out their morphers. DRAGONZORD! ANYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! "POWER RANGERS!" The group shouted arriving in downtown as the Rangers arived to face Inferno and the now Super Putties. Before they could react Jason and Tommy charged in to deal with Inferno as Luke sighed. "Leave them lets deal with the putties!" Luke shouted as they nodded charging in after the putties. WE KEEP DREAMING OF A WORLD WHERE ALL IS GOOD SO WE WERE TOLD WE NEED A HERO! Luke elbow one of the putties in the stomach only for one to send him flying into a nearby tree as he looked to see Jason and Tommy still trying to one up each other during this battle and growled. AND WE KEEP DREAMING OF A TIME WHERE GOOD IS ALL WE WILL FIND WE NEED A...HERO! Trini and Kimberly quickly pulled a double deam back hand into two putties before two others kicked them flying next to Luke forcing them to de morph next to Luke as Jason and Tommy suddenly were sent flying with a fire blast from the monster next to the tree forcing a de morph. AND KEEP DREAMING OF A WORLD WHERE ALL IS GOOD SO WE WERE TOLD WE NEED A HERO! "BURN RANGERS BURN AHAHAHAHAHA!" Inferno laughed before Launching a fire blast towards Zack and Billy sending them flying to the tree slamming into the tree forcing them to de morph as Luke and the others slowly getting up. "Any last words before I burn you to a crisp." He asked as Luke growled. "Zeran Meet a the command center. Rangers re group!" Luke ordered as they teleported out of there in the nick of time. Back at the command center things were not good for Jason and Tommy. "JASON LEE SCOTT! THOMAS DAVID OLIVER WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE?!" Luke snapped in anger steaming red, shades of his mother. Jason and Tommy were painfully grabbed by the shoulders and turned to face a just as furious Zeran. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY WERRE YOU TWO THINKING!? BECASUE OF YOUR ACTIONS THE ARNGERS ALMSOT GOT FRICASSED BY THAT THING!" "Well he started it!" Jason argued. "Hey! Don't go pinning this on me!" Tommy Argued. "ENOUGH!" Luke snaped in anger. "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHAPE UP AND QUICKLY! I WILL GO OUT THERE AND FIND TWO NEW RANGERS WHO WILL WORK AS A TEAM DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?! AS SECOND IN COMMAND UNTIL YOU TWO SHAPE UP I'M TAKING CHARGE OF THIS TEAM!" Luke finally snapped. Zeran stated with finality, "Under the circumstances I'm in complete agreement with Luke. you two are in no way, shape, or form able to be ranger at the moment." "Now than-" Luke stated before his hidden feature of the Communicator went off of some dark magic as he lifted it up pointing it at Jason and Tommy who were arguing. "Oh Zerak you little piece of-" Luke started before Zeran cut him off. "Hang on a minute, boy let's see what you're..." Zeran said as he walked over to the communicator device. Zeran looked at it and his eyes widened while his face darkened, "VERY big schmuck move, brother." Zeran snapped. "Alright." Luke said closing his communicator. "Now than Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly you guys are with me for us to deal with Inferno, Jason you and Tommy are going with Zeran to find a zord by the name of Titanus." Luke ordered as They blinked. "Zord?" They both asked in confusion. Zeran sighed in extreme consternation and snapped, "Oh do try and pay attention! I'm sending you two on mission to find a zord that was created by Zordon-sensei's teacher the last of the Morphin masters." He explained. "And Tommy, Jason if you two screw this up." Luke said his eyes going dark. "I will be forced to find a new red and green ranger." Luke growled. "WHAT?!" The two shouted in shock. Zeran nodded and answered in a dangerous tone, "That goes double for me! I won't have team members sacrificing the well being of this group for their own damned bloody personal glory!" "Alright ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as they pulled out the morphers. ANYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! Soon Jason and Tommy were teleported into a weird cave. "You realize what you've done we may lose our spot on the team!" Jason snapped. "ME?! Your the one at fault here "Bro" Tommy snapped. Zeran slammed the bunt of his staff into the ground, "ENOUGH!" he shouted as he placed hisbhhand against his forehead. "You two are off to get done what needs to be done. I'm starting to get one of Rita's headaches." "Oi my old mentor long time no see." A voice said as suddenly Zeran's eyes began to twitch as he began stomping up and down and spoke. Zeran snapped, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY WASHED UP ELDERLY GIT!" After that moment of rage Zeran's eyes widened, "What the,...no it couldn't be...is that...Rourke Wilshire, is that you!?" "You better believe it and besides you gotta fix it like." He said before bashing the two rangers heads together. "THIS!" he said with a laugh as Jason and Tommy held their heads. "ugh my head what the hell happened and where are we?" Jason asked. "Beats me man.." Tommy added in. Next thing they knew they heard someone call, "Make em' walk the plank, make em' walk the plank." A McCaw parrot landed on the pirate's left shoulder. "Is that a parrot?" Jason asked sweat dropping. "I think so." Tommy said still holding his head from the headache from bonking their heads together. The man known as Rourke Wilshire said, "Quiet, Polly, walking the plank ain't the answer to everythin'." Zeran groaned and said, "Oh no is that gabbing parrot still alive? But...but how?" The parrot known as Polly said, "The fountains of Zendaria, The fountains of Zendaria!" Zeran sighed and said, "I should've known the sacred fountains would be involved." "Now than you lot looking for Titantus correct?" Wilshire asked as Jason an Tommy nodded. "Well first you must pass three tests, your first is face six guys who run at you with spears and right off that cliff." He said and before Jason and Tommy could blink six guys appeared ran right at them. "ITS MORPH-" Tommy and Jason started as they were about to morph before the six raced right off a cliff as they sweat dropped. "Okay for your second test what did Columbus say when he discovered the United States Of America?" He asked as Tommy looked around. "Uh where the hell are we?" He asked as the pirate snapped his fingers. "Nuts! They always get that one." He said as Tommy and Jason sweat dropped. "The Third One is a bit more seriours." He explained before bringing his hands together and launching two blasts behind Tommy and Jason as they turned to see...themselves? "Your third test is to conquer your darkselves." He explained as Tommy blinked. "The hell are we staring at?" Tommy asked. "I don't know...but its Morphin time!" Jason said as they pulled out their morphers. DRAGONZORD! TYRANNOSAURS! Tommy Drew his Dragon Dagger as Jason drew his power sword as they circled keeping their eyes on their dark halfs. "Ready Tommy?" Jason asked. "Yeah its time for some gungho partner." He said with a grin as in a swift mostion they switched sides facing off now against the opposite dark halfs. "Hmmm smart.." The Pirate muttered. "Smart Indeed Smart Indeed WARK" The Parrot said. YOU'LL COME CALLING SLOWLY CRAWLING ATTITUDE DEFINED! TAKE AND CONQUER IS YOUR HONOR WEAK OF SOUL AND MIND! CALL ON THE FIVE! "HIYA!" Tommy cried slicing with the Dragon Dagger a few times on the Dark Jason before round house kicking him to the side and launched a green energy blast towards him sending him flying. KEEP HOPE ALLLLLLLIIIIIVEE! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! GO! "Alright Fake time to take youd down! OIYA!" Jason shouted slicing at the darker version of Tommy before slashing upwards on his dragon dagger knocking it out of the dark ones hands. "TAKE THIS!" The two shouted before slicing down on the down dark sides slicing though the shadows as they disappeared. "Impressive but your last test is outside." He said as Jason and Tommy nodded as they headed out as Zeran grinned. "And I will leave to check back with the rangers." Zeran said teleporting out of there. Suddenly outside they were nearly blasted as Tommy and Jason dodged some rocks getting close. "What the hell is that thing?!" Tommy asked. "I don't but lets take care of this Land Lizard!" Jason stated. "Hey wait for me!" Tommy called following after Jason. Suddenly Titantus let out a blast sending them flying downwards rolling to a hiding place. "Man that dude packs a punch! He almost finished us!" Jason stated as Tommy nodded. "Yeah but if we don't get up there soon our freinds will be the ones who will be finished!" Tommy stated as Titantus was closing in. "Tommy I've got the strength to get up a hill faster than you do but your better with a sword than I am if we work together we can beat this freak what do you say." He said holding out the power sword as Tommy nodded. "Yeah! Time for some Gungho partner but I can't let you go unprotected take my sheild!" Tommy said as he placed a hand of Jason's on his chest as the Dragon Sheild transfered to Jason. "Whoa thanks man." Jason said. "Don't thank me its what partners do besides which we screw this up we're off the team remember now lets do this!" Tommy said as the two went there ways as Tommy sent a blast of energy towards Titantus as after the blast Titantus countered with one of his own sending time flying down a bit. "Tommy!" Jason yelled out. "I'm okay go!" Tommy shouted. "Cover me!" Jason shouted as he contiued his way up the moutian as Titantus began firing at Jason but the sheild blocked it. "HEY UGLY TAKE THIS!" Tommy shouted launching a blast towards Titantus. Up on the mountian Jason grabbed the chest as he opened it with a smile. "Man this our great Tommy I got them lets get back!" Jason shouted. Back in Angel Grove the Super Putties and Iggys were proving to much for the Rangers not to mention with Inferno it made matters worse as Luke was sent flying. "Luke!" Zack shouted as the second in command slowly got up. "Man! These guys are tough." Luke growled in anger. "Get ready to die rangers DIE! DIE! DIE! AHAHAHA!" Inferno shouted before suddenly some blasters destroyed two of the supper putties as the rangers turned to see... "Jason! Tommy!" Luke shouted as Jason smirked. "Hope we didn't leave you in command to long man we're back and we got some weapons courtsy of Zordon Catch!" Jason shouted as each ranger caught them. GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! "Alright rangers fire at will!" Luke ordered as they reved up the blasters and blasted the Super Putties and Iggys as Jason and Tommy jumped down. "Alright lets bring them together!" Jason shouted as each of the ranger put their weapons on the power sword. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER LANCE! POWER DAGGER! DRAGON DAGGER! POWER CLAWS! POWER SWORD! "FIRE!" Luke shouted as the blast fire launching a giant energy ball exploding on impact. "I'M ALL BURNT OUT!" Inferno shouted falling down and exploding. "You lose again Rita and Zerak!" Jason shouted to the sky. "Oh really scott?! POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" Zerak shouted as suddenly light struck as it grew 200 times its normal size. "GOOD LUCK STOPING THIS FIRE RANGERS!" He said with a laugh as the rangers jumped back. "Luke you ready to give that Surprise to Zerak?" Zeran called from the communicaitor. "You better believe it! I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted to the sky. Suddenly a roar was heard as the Ankylosaurs came racing in as Luke jumped in the sky before taking his coin out. "Time for a little surprise Zerak ANKYLOSAURS CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE!" Luke shouted. "Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode has been activated." the commputor said as it stood up on two feet before taking the club in hand as weapon. "Warrior mode activated." It said Zerak blinked. "What does he plan on doing with that against Inferno." Zerak asked. "I CALL UPON TITANUS AND THE ULTRA ZORD!" Luke shouted out. "WHAT?! TITANUS!" Zerak asked in anger. "ANKYLO-ULTRA ZORD FORMATION!" Luke shouted as the Ankylosaurs warrior mode jumped in the air landing inside titanus as Luke smirked as titanus lowered its head and readied the weapons. GO GO POWER RANGERS! "Its all over for you Inferno! LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" Luke shouted as weapons began firing from all over titantus blasting missiles and such left and right as it exploded on contact with Inferno. GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "OH WHAT A WORLD!" He shouted before falling over and exploded as Luke smirked. "Like we said You lose again Zerak and Rita!" Luke shouted. "Ugh they give me such a headache!" Rita groaned in space. Another day of Angel grove and free will has been protected once again. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega